<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Worst Good Boy by primalrage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737663">Your Worst Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalrage/pseuds/primalrage'>primalrage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Reborn - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Minor, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, R27 - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalrage/pseuds/primalrage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No-Good Tsuna just wanted to be praised by Reborn for once. Reborn finally thought he had earned it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Worst Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Kinktober 2020. I'll be posting one fic every other day (total of 16,) because October is spoopy month and I don't want to waste all my free time writing porn LOL It's important to note that these will all be written in a day for the event and therefor haven't been edited to my typical standards, but I wouldn't bother uploading them if it wasn't something I was at least somewhat proud of, so please be kind to me ; 3 ; i am a big ol baby. </p><p>Feel free to submit requests, otherwise I'll be back to my typical Overwatch trash posting in November :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No-Good Tsuna. That nickname had stuck with Sawada Tsunayoshi throughout middle and high school. He was long-since used to failing at everything he attempted. Whatever he touched or looked at was bound to be broken or ruined or lost one way or another. It was hilarious to think that he would soon be officially recognized as the boss of the Vongola family - one more thing he would likely screw up. A random stroke of luck would not change anything, that Tsuna knew, but he couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. For the first time in his whole life, he had received a perfect score of 100% on a test! He had not answered one single problem wrong. Although, admittedly, he had guessed on quite a few of the questions, so he shouldn't be <em>too </em>proud. No one needed to know that detail, though! A 100% was a 100%, regardless of how it was earned.</p><p>"I'm hooooome~" Tsuna called, all smiles, as he flung open the front door.</p><p>Except his house appeared to be empty, which was unusual. His mother wasn't preparing dinner in the kitchen. Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't bickering in the living room. Even Lambo was mysteriously absent, and that kid hung around even when he wasn't wanted. He supposed that his mom might have taken Lambo to the store for one reason or another, but that didn't explain where everyone else had disappeared to.</p><p>"Hello? Mom?" Tsuna's smile faded as he stood in the hall, still gripping the test paper in his fingers. He was answered with more silence. </p><p>After kicking off his shoes, he wandered from room to room, trying to remember the last time the house had been so still. Of course, it was just his luck that the one time he wanted to share his happiness with everyone, he couldn't find them. </p><p>When he opened the door to his bedroom, however, he discovered that he was not as alone as he had thought. The sight of a grown man lounging in his bed nearly frightened him out of his skin, but once the initial jolt of panic had passed, Tsuna realized it was Reborn - Reborn the man, no longer Reborn the baby - and he was reading a newspaper in Italian without even shifting his eyes away from the print, as though Tsuna was invisible. Something about his baby form had been so unassuming and had allowed Tsuna to let his guard down (well, <em>comparatively, </em>obviously Tsuna never <em>really </em>had his guard down around Reborn,) but he still wasn't quite used to the weirdness of having an adult hanging around him all the time.</p><p>Although, Tsuna realized, he was technically an adult himself, now. </p><p>"R-Reborn," he stammered.</p><p>"Chaos," Reborn greeted him, his dark, narrow eyes still on the newspaper.</p><p>Tsuna managed to channel enough of his previous positive energy to plaster a grin on his face, "Guess what!"</p><p>"I don't play guessing games," Reborn said, "If there is something that you want to tell me, then just say it." </p><p>Reborn knew about the test score, of course. In fact, he had known about the 100% even before Tsuna had. His small and inconspicuous baby form had made snooping on Tsuna at school much easier, but that didn't mean that he had stopped keeping a close eye on Tsuna just because the curse was broken and he had his old body back. After discovering the test score, Reborn had spent the afternoon emptying the house. The hardest person to get rid of had been Gokudera, who normally would have come over straight after his own classes and who, as Tsuna's self-proclaimed <em>right hand man</em>, was typically attached to Tsuna at the hip, but once Gokudera had heard a little rumor about a tsuchinoko sighting in a nearby park, he had bolted to investigate. Reborn had not expected it to be quite so easy, and he made a mental note to be disappointed in Gokudera later. </p><p>Tsuna smile flipped into a frown. Leave it to Reborn to ruin his good mood. "H-haha... You could act like you care, you know," he muttered. He slapped his exam paper down on the kotatsu in the center of the room and knelt down to begin unpacking his textbooks and notes from his backpack. "I got a 100% on my English test."</p><p>Reborn folded his paper and set it aside, finally turning his cool gaze to his pupil. "Oh? So that's what you're so excited about? I already knew that."</p><p>"W-wh-what?" Tsuna hadn't expected Reborn to share his excitement in any significant way, but he couldn't help but feel wounded by Reborn's total indifference. </p><p>"If you were a good student, you wouldn't get so excited over a grade like this. Perfection is what you should expect from yourself at all times. Perfection is what is required of you, as a boss of the Vongola family."</p><p>"Man, Reborn. Would it kill you to be proud of me for once?" Tsuna asked. He almost felt like tearing the test paper to shreds and pretending it had never happened. With his luck, though, if he did take his frustration with Reborn out on his exam, then his professor would lose his grade book the very next day and ask for the paper back to record the exams again or something. He picked it up off the kotatsu and glared down at the corner, where his professor had even drawn a smiley face in red ink. It seemed to be mocking him.</p><p>Reborn swung his legs out of bed and sat there smirking at Tsuna. "Prove to me that this wasn't a fluke. Show me that you earned this grade and are capable of repeating these results. If you can, then I will give you a reward."</p><p>"R-Reward?" Tsuna asked, his eyes lighting up, "A reward? Really? Is it something good?" He really should have known better by now, but he couldn't help getting his hopes up. Knowing Reborn, it was probably some kind of "vacation" to an island full of enemies who wanted him dead or some harsh physical training that he wasn't ready for. Reborn was more likely to shoot Tsuna than to reward him.</p><p>"It will be the best reward you've ever received," Reborn said. He stood up and crossed the room, and with each step, Tsuna became more and more certain that he was going to regret whatever was about to happen. Reborn had that odd look on his face that appeared whenever he had some scheme up his sleeves. He crouched in front of Tsuna and leaned in so close to him that he could feel Tsuna's shallow, nervous breaths against his face. "Would you like a sample of the reward, so that you will have some more motivation to study for your algebra exam that I know you have on Friday?"</p><p>"I-I-I... ahh... I-I... Reborn..." Tsuna choked out, pulling away from Reborn's face, which was uncomfortably close. Reborn really <em>was </em>going to shoot him, he thought. Or else inject him with something crazy from Doctor Shamal. </p><p>Reborn reached for Tsuna, his slender fingers gripping Tsuna by the chin. He brushed his thumb over Tsuna's lips. "Good boys get rewarded. Tsuna, can you prove to me that you're my <em>good boy?"</em></p><p>Tsuna felt every ounce of blood in his body rush to his face; he was sure his head was going to explode like a balloon pumped with too much air. His blush was so hot and so intense that it <em>hurt</em>. "R-Reborn..." he whimpered, staring up at his tutor with wide, weepy eyes. His hold was so tight on Tsuna's jaw. He was sure he'd have bruises tomorrow.</p><p>"Do you like it when I call you that?" Reborn asked, "My <em>good boy</em>. My sweet, smart, talented Tsuna. Is that what you wanted to hear?"</p><p>"Y-yes," Tsuna whimpered, "I want to be your good boy..." It was all that he had wanted for so, so long, but this was weird. This wasn't what he had imagined.</p><p>"Well, then, you will have to get perfect grades from now on, won't you, Tsuna?"</p><p>Tsuna nodded. He was disgusted with himself, because he could feel the building pressure of a growing erection between his legs. Something about this closeness and the press of those fingers into his cheeks was stirring something inside of him. He tried to shift and squeeze his thighs together to hide his arousal from Reborn, but all that did was draw Reborn's attention to it, and his free hand reached for him. The heat and weight of his palm against Tsuna <em>there </em>through the fabric of his pants made Tsuna shudder, and tears began to well up in his eyes. "R-Reborn!" he gasped. He wanted to tell him to stop, that he was freaking him out, but he also felt a strange electricity through him that he never wanted to end. </p><p>"Can you do that, Tsuna? Can you be my <em>good boy</em>?" </p><p>"Y-yes!" Tsuna cried, and finally - thankfully - blissfully - Reborn closed the remaining distance between them, and his mouth pressed to Tsuna's. His lips, possessive and cruel, pulled moans from Tsuna's throat, and then a tongue slipped in, and it felt wet and hot and dangerous. Tsuna fell limp into Reborn's arms, letting himself be kissed, just making mewling sounds and shuddering as he let Reborn take control. He was rock-hard beneath Reborn's hand. He was so ashamed of how fast he had become unraveled. He could do nothing but weep and cling to Reborn, as helpless as he had always been whenever Reborn was involved. He had never done anything like this. Even his schoolboy fantasies about Kyoko had been chaste and uncertain compared to whatever Reborn was doing to him right now. </p><p>Reborn sat back, the separation of their mouths creating a slick sound. He looked pleased with himself. "Do you like that?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes," Tsuna sighed, raising a shaking hand to touch the saliva smeared across his chin. </p><p>"I can't hear you," Reborn said, "Tell me what you like."</p><p>Tsuna stared up at him, his eyes pleading with Reborn. <em>Take pity on me</em>, he wished he had the nerve to say, but instead he managed to stutter out, "I-I like it when you call me... I-I... I want to be your good boy!"</p><p>Reborn's fingers clenched around the bulge of Tsuna's erection through his pants, and Tsuna sobbed, his hips bucking up into Reborn's palm. Reborn laughed, but it was a cold and joyless sound. "What else do you want, Tsuna? Do you want me to touch you?"</p><p>Tsuna, his face a mask of misery, just nodded. </p><p>"Then why don't you do something about that? You aren't a child anymore."</p><p>"Do something?" Tsuna repeated. What could he do? He couldn't make Reborn do <em>anything</em>. </p><p>"Don't disappoint me," Reborn said. </p><p>And Tsuna didn't want to disappoint him. In fact, Tsuna felt he would just die if he disappointed Reborn right now. So with trembling hands, he reached down to his lap and pulled Reborn's hands off of him to unzip his fly. Without the denim of his jeans restraining him, his boxers tented even more, his cock aching for more of Reborn's attention. </p><p>"Good boy," Reborn told him, and those two words were both heaven and hell to Tsuna's ears, "Is that all you want?"</p><p>Tsuna shook his head. "R-Reborn, please! You're killing me!"</p><p>"Please what, Tsuna? Beg me for it, and maybe I'll listen."</p><p>"Please <em>touch me! </em>I'm suffering!"</p><p>Reborn smiled, and Tsuna's whole body tingled in anticipation for his next two words: "Good boy."</p><p>He pulled Tsuna up onto his knees and eased his jeans down his thighs first, then his boxers. Tsuna went redfaced with shame at how flushed and swollen his cock was. He had never let anyone see him like this before. </p><p>"Sit down on the kotatsu," Reborn said, shoving Tsuna's schoolwork aside. </p><p>Tsuna obeyed. He had the urge to cover himself with his hands, but there was no point in doing so, was there? Because he had already begged Reborn to touch him there. He had already made it plain how pathetic and needy he was. Would Reborn make fun of him, after all of this was over? Was he going to tell everyone about what Tsuna had asked him to do? Reborn had never had the same filters of a normal person.</p><p>"You've always done such a good job of listening to me, Tsuna," Reborn told him, drawing him back to reality and out of his own anxious thoughts. He put a hand on each of Tsuna's thighs and spread them apart. Tsuna's face seared with embarrassment. He looked away from Reborn's intense expression, staring off into an empty corner of the room. </p><p>"D-Did you do this for Dino, too?" he asked, "Do you do this for all of your pupils?"</p><p>"Would it hurt your feelings if I said yes?" Reborn asked.</p><p>Tsuna was too ashamed to answer honestly. </p><p>"Well, the answer is no. Dino didn't need this kind of tutelage," Reborn said, "And besides, this kind of reward is for my special good boy. Who is that, Tsuna?"</p><p>Tsuna turned back to look at him again, and his lip quivered as he offered his response - "Me?"</p><p>"Yes, you. A special reward only you deserve."</p><p>Reborn moved in between Tsuna's legs, and Tsuna watched, torn between lust and horror, as Reborn extended his tongue. Time moved in slow motion as Reborn licked a long, straight line up the underside of Tsuna's cock from base to head. Tsuna shuddered, his hips almost involuntarily bucking up into Reborn's throat, and it took all of his strength not to scream from the unexpected pleasure. His fingers gripped the kotatsu's edge until they were white-knuckled and shaking. "<em>Please," </em>he whispered. He felt like he would die if he didn't get something more.</p><p>Reborn enjoyed Tsuna's suffering; Tsuna could plainly tell from the satisfied smile on the man's face. He squeezed his eyes shut so that he didn't have to look down at that smirk any longer, but then it took him by surprise when he felt the wet heat that enveloped his cock's head. He jerked with shock, his cock ramming up into the roof of Reborn's mouth, and the sudden fleshy impact tore a sob from his throat. "R-Reborn!"</p><p>Reborn's mouth slid down his length, taking him in all the way to the base. He could feel Reborn's face pushed flush with the soft mound of his pubic hair, and it was more than he could stand. He was sure he'd come in ten seconds if Reborn didn't stop. "I-I can't take this!" he whined, his toes curling in his socks.</p><p>He gripped Reborn by the hair and tried to pry him away, and, to his surprise, Reborn obliged, his mouth sliding up and off of him. Except as soon as Tsuna opened his eyes, as soon as he allowed himself to feel a little relief, Reborn took him in his mouth again, deeper this time, until he felt the head of his cock being drawn into the tight vacuum of Reborn's throat. His body convulsed, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. He wanted to end this, but he also never, ever wanted it to end. </p><p>His lap became a frenzy of wet, torrid activity. He couldn't even tell what exactly Reborn was doing to him, just that whatever it was felt <em>good. </em>Reborn sucked and licked like a machine built for it. No matter how Tsuna squirmed, his mouth never stopped its maddening work of further undoing Tsuna bit by bit, and he never, <em>ever </em>let his teeth so much as graze Tsuna's skin.</p><p>Tsuna doubled over, his thighs pressing together around Reborn's head. With every jolt of feverish bliss, a new sound escaped him. He was gasping and wailing and screaming, the noises rattling around in the empty house, and he was <em>so so </em>glad that no one was home, because he couldn't control himself. "I-I'm going to cum!" he cried.</p><p>Reborn slipped off of him, strings of saliva still connecting him to Tsuna's throbbing cock, and Tsuna finally pried his eyelids open to glance down at him through the veil of tears. "Go ahead and cum, Tsuna," Reborn said to him, "You've made me so proud."</p><p>And Tsuna really just <em>couldn't help it. </em>Those words flung him over the edge. A spasm racked through him, and flashes of white exploded across his vision as he came and came and came, shooting thread after thread across Reborn's patiently waiting face. While it probably only went on for a handful of seconds, he experienced it like hours, like lifetimes, as the rapture and shame washed over him in alternating waves. Once his trembling body had spent itself, once his sight returned to normal, he stared at the sticky, creamy spurts that striped Reborn's face, and he began to weep. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I can't believe I just - Crap, let me go get a towel! I'm so - "</p><p>Reborn raised a hand to stop him. "Relax, Tsuna," he said, and he brought that same hand to his face, gathering all of Tsuna's cum onto his fingertips, and he brought the stuff to his mouth. Tsuna watched, repulsed, as Reborn licked him off his fingers like he <em>loved </em>it. </p><p>"R-Reborn..."</p><p>"Did you enjoy that, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>"And you want more?"</p><p>Tsuna blushed. "Yes!" </p><p>"So you'll get another perfect score on your next test?" </p><p>Tsuna swallowed. He doubted he'd ever manage another 100% as long as he lived, but the thought of never doing this with Reborn again was unbearable. "I... I'm going to try."</p><p>"Good," Reborn said, and he moved in for another kiss, except this time Tsuna met him halfway, reaching to grab him by the face, his palms feeling the soft curls of hair against Reborn's cheeks. Their lips drew together, and there was an undeniable passion behind the sweeps of their tongues. Tsuna could taste the salt of himself filling Reborn's mouth.</p><p>"Th-thank you," Tsuna sighed, soft and happy, as Reborn pulled away. </p><p>The older man stood and straightened his suit. He wiped his sticky hand off on Tsuna's sleeve. "You'd better get to studying if you want that 100%, No-Good Tsuna," he said. He crossed the room and was out the door in a second, leaving Tsuna alone, with his pants around his ankles, surrounded by his algebra notes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>